five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 4: Magnet Warriors and the A to Z Army
Short Summary Long Summary Kidd is currently staring at the ceiling from the couch he was punched into, cursing at the good punch. After deciding to do a little more thinking, Kidd adjusts himself to face off against Beta. The Pirate just yells for him to go away, punching him in the face. Gamma attempts a flying punch, but Kidd catches it with the metal hand. He follows up by shooting Gamma in the face. Alpha tries to cut the Pirate with its sword, but only manages to hit the couch. Rolling out of dodging, Kidd draws a large dagger, only to be blocked by Alpha’s shield. The Captain curses when seeing Beta and Gamma recover. After looking around, Kidd slams his metal fist to break the last support beam of the house they’re in. Just as the Pirate crashes out of the window, the whole thing comes down. The three robots manage to crawl out with only minor scratches, much to Kidd’s disappointment. He resorts to his Devil Fruit and Repels metal shrapnel at his opponents. While the three manage to negate the Devil Fruit, Kidd scoffs at how sick of them he is. Deciding to step it up, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma break apart and merge into Valkyrion. Kidd curses at the sight, barely blocking the coming sword with his dagger, just relieved he only has one opponent. Shikamaru considers it a drag to plan out a solid attack against his opponent. X Head Cannon is thoroughly scanning the area to find the Ninja. The Nara realizes that even though he could connect shadows, he’ll still run the risk of being right in front of the cannon, hence the need for a distraction. X, using the databanks, is fully aware of Shikamaru’s capabilities, which is why it’s keeping its shadow small and visible enough to shoot whatever comes at it. X quickly turns, catching a crushing a thrown kunai. While the robot is scanning where the blade came from, Shikamaru has managed to get behind X. The Ninja tosses a kunai with a paper bomb. Sure enough, right when X catches the blade, it blows up in his face. Shikamaru runs into the smoke cloud, knowing he has to act quickly. While X is undamaged, the bomb gave just enough of an opening for Shikamaru to use Shadow Possession Jutsu. The Ninja is successful, but he’s unable to damage the robot further. His only hope is that someone else can finish X while he holds it in place. Y Dragon Head is flying around, looking for a target. Dalton, Chaka, and Pell are keeping an eye on the robot. As they keep their cover, Chaka hopes their weapons are good enough for a decisive hit, knowing they only have one chance. Pell suggests adding Haki to their strikes to be certain. Dalton is the first to use his Ox-Ox Fruit to assume hybrid form. Y sees this and fires lightning at the Bull-Man. Dalton is quick enough to dodge the strikes, all the while smirking at the robot. At this point, Chaka and Pell (using their Jackal and Falcon hybrid forms) come at Y from behind, while Dalton charges straight at it. The robot tries to fly away, but it’s far slower than the Zoan users. Dalton strikes with Fiddle Bannff, Chaka slashes a Narikiba, and Pell swoops in with a Tobizume. Y is damaged, but not enough to be knocked out. It flies up to prepare a strike, but the Zoans are able to dodge the volley. Z Metal Tank is zooming down the roads, searching for its own targets. It misses Temari and Baki hiding out in a nearby alley. When Temari points out the need to strike the enemy, her Sensei wonders if their attacks will be strong enough. She decides that they have to at least distract it before attempting to damage. Baki volunteers to be the distraction, jumping out and right on top of Z. The Sand Ninja cuts into the robot with Wind Style: Great Wind Blade. Z speeds up and stops to remove the offender, locking its cannons onto the Ninja. Temari gets its attention with Wind Style: Casting Net, creating several shallow cuts. Z turns around, making Temari realize that the robot can only attack from the front. She manages to dodge the laser cannon blast, countering with Wind Scythe Jutsu. Temari lands on Z, stabbing her fan into the wound to hold onto the accelerating tank. With how good she’s doing, Temari gets quite the confidence boost. V Tiger Jet flies over the city, not moving too fast or high, so as to find targets. The Pirate Snipers, Usopp and Yasopp, are eyeing the robot. When the son asks if they’re sure they can do this, Yasopp reassures him that he’s become a strong man and marksman. Smiling at that, Usopp’s confidence returns. With that, Yasopp and Usopp release their opening salvos. V roars in irritation, flying straight at the snipers, claws bared. The snipers hit the deck, just barely dodging the claws. Usopp counters with Green Star: Plant Shuriken at the robot’s left engine. While the engine isn’t completely incapacitated, it still slows V down. Right as V turns to face the snipers, Yasopp nails it in the right optic. The sudden loss of coordination forces V to crash into a building. When Usopp asks if that took out the robot, Yasopp suggests they move in to assess the damage. W Wing Catapult is patiently waiting for a target to reveal itself. Alzack and Bisca are also waiting for the chance to take it down. The former starts the brawl with Tornado Shot. W barely manages to control its trajectory, retaliating with a missile shot at Alzack. The Wizard jumps off the building, avoiding the explosion. Alzack counters with Blast Bullet, successfully distracting W. Bisca then nails W with a Big Bazooka, destroying one of the robot’s wings. Sure enough, W crashes into a building. Bisca summons her Pump-Action Shotgun. Then, the two Wizards move in to see the damage. A Assault Core scuttles down the street, catching Hachi’s attention. The Vizard steps into view, prompting the robot to stop. He muses that it doesn’t seem mindless. A simply fires a laser beam at the target. Hachi easily defends himself with Bakudō #81: Dankū. The Vizard then takes the offensive with Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku, forcing A to aim its tail at itself. The robot’s only option is to slowly back away from its opponent, being helpless before Hachi otherwise. B Buster Drake lands on a rooftop where Apoo, the latter of whom amusedly compares the robot to X-Drake. The robot pauses when it starts hearing music. As Apoo is in the middle of his rap, he slices into B’s body with a Scratch. Unfazed, B shoots its plasma cannons at the Pirate. Apoo is able to quickly get away with some acrobatics only possible for Long-Arms. The Pirate is a little distressed at the damage caused by the robot. He then counters with a Boom, creating an explosion right under B. Still, B is unable to move due to the damage. On top of that, Apoo is out of range of its cannons. All that’s left for the Pirate is figuring out how to finish the robot. C Crush Wyvern is perched on a roof, keeping its missile at the ready. Sentaro quickly takes a peak, while Kiyone wonders what they can do now, bemoaning Ukitake’s absence. Sentaro is adamant about taking action, knowing C will just hurt people if they don’t stop it. They start loudly arguing about who should think of a plan, only to look up, seeing C staring right at them. As C shoots its missiles, the two Soul Reapers scream and run with Flash Step. The two pant at the close get-away, cutting themselves off right before another argument. With C still unable to locate them, Sentaro resolutely states they must fight back, despite Kiyone’s doubts. They opt to go with their Zanpakutō, despite decades of dormancy. Sentaro Flash Steps back to C, unsealing his Shikai with a ‘Smash, Mokusei Sengotsuchi’. The Soul Reapers slams the robot in the face with the hammer. While C is stunned, Kiyone jumps in with a ‘Swing, Haomuchi Kaiten’, wrapping a serrated whip around the robot’s neck. With another hit from Sentaro, C is pushed off the building, making it crash down into the street. Once landed, C attempts to hit the Soul Reapers with missiles, but they dodge with Flash Step. Sentaro strikes with Mokusei Funsaiouchi, while Kiyone follows up with Haobōshi Namisetsudan, greatly damaging the robot. C, now seeing the Soul Reapers as threats, tries to retreat. X Head Cannon senses its comrades danger, and decides that they must gather to beat the humans. Hearing the signal, Y, Z, V, W, A, B, and C start converging on X. This forces Shikamaru to release his Jutsu, right as the other fighters arrive. X, Y, and Z combine into the Dragon Cannon. V and W become the Tiger Catapult. A, B, and C merge into the Dragon Buster. The Alliance fighters are shocked at this development, knowing that the enemy just got stronger. Jörg still sits on the throne, amused at the sight of the previous battles. He admits the Alliance is doing better than he thought, calling it impressive that his subordinates were forced to combine. Hisui just hopes that everyone will be fine, noticing the small robotic insects that Mertzger is using to spy on everyone. When the Sternritter orders some MagnaGuards to get Hisui something to eat, the Princess questions the kindness. He simply says he can’t have a hostage look weak or sick, knowing it’d invite retribution from the Alliance. At that point, Jörg receives news from Tenrou Island. He’s notably distressed at the failures of the Buster Call and Shaz. He throws the messenger aside, claiming it’s impossible for Gajeel to beat his friend. When Hisui can’t resist taunting Jörg, he yells as he gets right in front of her with a Spirit Shotgun. Near the end of his patience, the Sternritter tells Hisui to be smart and only speak when spoken to. After some deep breathes, Jörg apologizes for his behavior, vanishing his Shotgun. When Hisui asks, Jörg admits how much of a friend Shaz is, explaining his fellow Sternritter’s history of going beyond Gremmy’s other creations. This prompts the curious Hisui to ask about Jörg himself. He claims that he was one of the original Vanguard with Haschwalth, Bazz, Robert, BG9, and the original user of The Yourself (who gave birth to Royd and Loyd). Jorg was one the few survivors of that initial Sternritter attack 1000 years ago. His legs, right arm, and right eye had been sliced. In the retreat, they tricked the Soul Reapers while hiding in their new Silbern. As they awaited the day Yhwach would return, Jorg was able to repair himself with cybernetics, becoming a cyborg. Jorg claims that now is the time to show the might of the Sternritter to the Alliance, still in disbelief that 5 have already been killed. Once the guards return, Jorg tells Hisui to enjoy her last meal. Appearing Characters Eustass Kidd Alpha Beta Gamma X Head Cannon Shikamaru Nara Y Dragon Head Dalton Chaka Pell Z Metal Tank Temari Baki V Tiger Jet Usopp Yasopp W Wing Catapult Alzack Connell Bisca Connell A Assault Core Hachigen Ushoda B Buster Drake Scratchman Apoo C Crush Wyvern Sentaro Kiyone Kotetsu Jörg Mertzger Hisui E. Fiore Abilities Magic * Gun Magic ** Tornado Shot ** Blast Bullet ** Pump-Action Shotgun ** Big Bazooka Jutsu * Shadow Possession Jutsu * Wind Style ** Great Wind Blade ** Casting Net * Wind Scythe Jutsu Devil Fruit * Magnet Magnet Fruit * Ox-Ox Fruit Bison Model * Dog-Dog Fruit Model: Jackal * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon Haki Soul Reaper powers * Flash Step Zanpakuto * Mokusei Sengotsuchi (木製戦後を槌, Wooden War Mallet) * Haomuchi Kaiten (刃を鞭を回転, Spinning Blade Whip) Kido * Bakudō 63: Sajō Sabaku * Bakudō 81: Dankū Quincy Powers * Hirenkyaku * Reishi Shotgun Weapons * Gun * Dagger * Sword * Kunai * Kubo Kabuto Techniques * Repel * Fiddle Banff (literally meaning "Fiddle Assault") * Narikiba (literally meaning "Howling Fang") * Tobizume (literally meaning "Flying Talon") * Green Star: Plant Shuriken * Scratch * Boom * Mokusei Funsaiouchi (木製戦粉砕を打ち, Wooden War Spiking Smash) * Haobōshi Namisetsudan (刃を紡波を切断糸, Spinning Blade Cutting Wave) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 3: The Battle of the Capital Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Ancient Gears and Gate Guards Category:The Machine Invasion Arc Category:Spin-Off Category:Chapters